


Treasured

by caffeine-vaccine (HashtagLEH)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hydra, Language Barrier, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Power Imbalance, Protective Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Scenting, Shibari, Tribute Tony, Warlord Steve Rogers, and then it's consensual, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/caffeine-vaccine
Summary: No one in Manhattan spoke their language – or at least, no one fessed up to it – and so all of the negotiating was done with Natasha acting as translator. Steve didn’t think it mattered, because he had told the ones who would leave the ship earlier that day that he had no intention of accepting any treaty, that they would lay siege to this city before the week was out.But then Natasha stilled beside him at something that Stane had said to them, and Steve focused in, more alert. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn’t know what with everyone speaking what may as well be gibberish all around him.“He offers an unmated, untouched Omega,” she told him, not taking her eyes from the bald man at the other end of the table.An unmated – what? He wanted to trade anOmega? Did he not have any idea of an Omega’s value? Surely his resources would be better spent whisking the Omega away to safety before the city was set to waste.Natasha was looking to him for direction, confirmation, he didn’t know. So he told her, his voice placid and even and giving nothing away. “Accept the negotiations. Don’t let on that I want that Omega the most."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 81
Kudos: 1445
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tribute Given, Treasure Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393336) by [sphagnum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphagnum/pseuds/sphagnum). 



> This beautiful fic was inspired by the lovely sphagnum's "Tribute Given, Treasure Gained", posted with their permission. It's Steve's point of view of that fic - I hope this does that one justice!

Steve was only doing this as a courtesy, and everyone on the ship knew it.

The yellow flag was raised to show the border guards of the city that they were willing to negotiate for peace, but Steve didn’t honestly think that they had anything of value. Nothing that would stop their attack. He already knew that Stane had been in league with Hydra, and they were sworn to destroy Hydra and all of her allies. Hydra was a disease to be gotten rid of.

But they had never come to Manhattan before, and that afforded them _some_ kind of lee way. If they were willing to stop their negotiations and partnership with Hydra – however discreet they thought it was – then he would back off, do nothing more than keep watch and make sure they held up their end. He was known as a bloodthirsty tyrant to some, but he could be fair.

And if they pleaded ignorance, or rejected his ~~demands~~ requests…well, there was a reason he and his crew were so feared in all the lands.

But in the hall, Stane had greeted them warmly, like old friends. He had his advisors around him and he was making a show, like there was never any outcome that could possibly happen except one where they all ended up happy. It made Steve grit his teeth, but Sam sent him a quelling look like he’d sensed the irritation without even having to see his expression or hear a word from him. Steve knew that his expression was placid, giving nothing away, because this was a treaty negotiation and he couldn’t afford to have his heart on his sleeve. He had learned that long ago.

No one in Manhattan spoke their language – or at least, no one fessed up to it – and so all of the negotiating was done with Natasha acting as translator. Steve didn’t think it mattered, because he had told the ones who would leave the ship earlier that day that he had no intention of accepting any treaty, that they would lay siege to this city before the week was out.

But then Natasha stilled beside him at something that Stane had said to them, and Steve focused in, more alert. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn’t know what with everyone speaking what may as well be gibberish all around him.

“He offers an unmated, untouched Omega,” she told him, not taking her eyes from the bald man at the other end of the table.

An unmated – what? He wanted to trade an _Omega_? Did he not have any idea of an Omega’s value? Surely his resources would be better spent whisking the Omega away to safety before the city was set to waste.

Stane said something, his expression so unbearably smug that Steve wanted to punch his teeth in. He watched Natasha for a translation to whatever the dictator was saying, already thinking how he wanted to just say screw it all and torch the place now.

“He’s the one over there,” Natasha said, gesturing with her chin, and Steve looked to where she pointed, seeing a young man he had thought might be an attendant standing at the edge of the room, watching the proceedings. Steve swept his gaze over the man, taking in the lean figure, the curly dark hair, and the expressive brown eyes framed by thick lashes before he looked back to the table. He still remembered, though – that Omega was _breathtaking_ , and something about the way he held himself Steve found very intriguing. He’d only ever met a few Omegas in his lifetime, but already he knew that this one was _different_. He wasn’t some meek little follower, and suddenly Steve couldn’t stand the thought of leaving without that young man.

Natasha was looking to him for direction, confirmation, he didn’t know. So he told her, his voice placid and even and giving nothing away. “Accept the negotiations. Don’t let on that I want that Omega the most. We will stay away for a maximum of five years, but try and get it lower than that.”

If Natasha was surprised, she didn’t show it, but Steve had expected nothing less. She was a master at hiding her emotions.

He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the peace summit, and very carefully did not look over at the Omega again. He didn’t want to let on his curiosity to the enemies sitting around him. He was surprised that he hadn’t smelled the Omega’s presence before, if he had indeed been standing there the whole time. Other things on his mind, he supposed. He told himself that it would not happen again.

As soon as the treaty was signed, Steve turned swiftly on his heel. This day had not gone at all as he had expected, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to be too disappointed.

That Omega was _his_ now, he thought, the realization hitting him all at once. And he was going to take care of him as best as he knew how.

***

Bucky ribbed him when he got back, as Steve had known he would. His best friend had always been trying to set him up with someone, and now, when it was the last thing on his mind, he had gone and found himself an Omega all on his own when it should have been a short, cut-and-dry obligatory negotiation.

“It’s not like I’m in _love_ with him, Buck,” he said in exasperation as the crew began to prepare to head off much sooner than they had expected to at the news that no attack would be happening. “I don’t even know his name. Gods only know what he’s heard about _me_.”

“So this is the part where you _woo_ him,” Bucky cajoled, shaking him with the arm slung around his shoulders. “I know I taught you how to do that – now you can finally put it into practice. And hey, you’ve got the hard part down. He’s your mate in all but the bite.”

“Right,” Steve said doubtfully. “I don’t want him to hate me, mate or no.”

Bucky sighed longsufferingly. “You’ll do _fine_ , Stevie,” he insisted. “He’s not going to hate you – you’re the most unhateable person, ever. Also, he _did_ volunteer for this, so he can’t think it will be _too_ bad.”

“I’m glad to know that you think I won’t be ‘too bad’,” Steve said dryly, and looked up as his men began loading some of the hoard from Stane onto the ship. He didn’t see the Omega yet, but he knew that he had to be among the haul. And gods, he hated that the Omega was being treated like a thing at the same level as an ugly horse statue currently being carried to his tent for the night. (They weren’t going to be loading up everything tonight, and some things were going in the tent to be “enjoyed” before setting off. ) Omegas – especially _this_ Omega – deserved to be _treasured_ and _respected_.

The Omega might hate him, but Steve was still going to be sure that he was never wanting for anything on his ship.

***

One of Stane’s attendants was tying the Omega in the tent in some kind of pretty, ritualistic patterns they called “Shibari” here, and he had to resist the urge to go in and send the attendant away. The older man would surely alert Stane, and while there really wasn’t anything they could do to change the treaty at this point, instinct told him not to reveal _anything_ to the enemy, even something as small as this.

And the thing is, he really had no _reason_ to go in and demand the man get his hands off his Omega, other than the fact that this Omega was _his_ and no one else should be allowed to touch him. That was archaic thinking, he recognized, and hated himself for even having the temptation.

It was difficult to just… _wait_ , though. He pretended to be busy, directing his men as they prepared to set off, but he knew that at least Bucky and Natasha weren’t fooled. They had known him for too long to be.

But dammit, his Omega was in there and he wanted to make sure he was comfortable, and happy. Surely he couldn’t be with that attendant there, and he wanted to toss the older man over the side of the ship.

That would be impulsive though, he told himself. Not to mention a bit overboard. Heh – no pun intended.

Sam and Bucky went into the tent, checking whether the ritual was done so that they could get Stane’s attendant out of there and so Steve could stop hopping between the tents under the guise of keeping order. They came out moments later with the older man, going toward – why were they going toward the ship, and not back to the castle?

Whatever, Steve told himself, striding toward the tent. The Omega was alone now, and people knew to stay away from the tent. It was time for Steve to formally meet him.

Although he had been expecting it, the sight of the Omega on his knees, tied up in red and gold silk ropes still made his heart judder in his chest. Because if he had thought the young man had been gorgeous before…well, he had honestly never thought that bondage had been an attractive look. But this was different somehow, maybe because the ropes were meant to be pretty, to draw attention to certain areas of the body. Red intertwined with gold in a many-stranded braid that went from the Omega’s neck and parted to the sides to reveal a shapely cock. Legs bound together, calf to thigh, kept him kneeling and legs spread with hands behind his back, and all in all the Omega painted a very pretty picture.

But keeping Steve from feeling anything outside of aesthetic pleasure – indeed, from any true arousal – was the smell of fear coming from the Omega, the trembling even though he kept himself straight, head held high and meeting his gaze head-on.

He didn’t want the Omega to be scared of him. And he wanted to know what to call him in his head besides “Omega”.

He put a hand to his chest demonstratively. “Steve.”

The Omega blinked quickly, and Steve could practically see the thoughts racing through his head. He waited, patiently, while the young man grappled with whatever problem he was having mentally, and began to wonder if maybe the Omega hadn’t understood Steve’s meaning when he finally blurted out a single word.

“Tony,” he said, and his ‘o’ was tighter, the accent of his language creeping through.

“Tony,” Steve repeated, trying the name on his lips. He liked it. He’d never heard a name like it before, but somehow he knew it suited the Omega.

When Tony didn’t say anything else, still just watching him, Steve said simply, “It’s good to meet you,” even though he knew Tony wouldn’t understand. He looked away from Tony’s gaze, looking around at the rest of the tribute Stane had given him as though it would give him some clue as to how to proceed. He wasn’t suave, not like Bucky. He didn’t know how to _woo_ , but he did want Tony to feel safe with him.

Maybe his clothes were intimidating, he realized with a flash of insight. Here Tony was, trussed up naked on the ground of what amounted to an enemy’s territory, and Steve, bloodthirsty Captain himself, was standing over him with all warm layers on and his shield that was really a weapon on his back. It surely didn’t inspire a feeling of security.

Without further ado, he unlatched the harness of the shield and set it over next to the tent door. Next came his cloak, which he draped over the ugly horse statue he’d seen earlier. He was setting his vest on the edge of the shield when Tony’s fear smell that had been there the whole time began to shift into the edge of panic.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Steve said helplessly, knowing Tony wasn’t going to understand but needing to try anyway because his Omega was _upset_. He turned to the Omega and took in the widened eyes and quickening breath.

This, at least, he recognized from experiencing it with Bucky, and even though his Omega was still panicking something in Steve’s brain calmed and stilled because he knew what to do here.

“You’re going to be okay,” he said quietly, certainly, and knelt to the ground, several feet away from Tony still but that was probably a good thing. He kept his palms up on his knees in a gesture to show that he meant no harm.

“I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, keeping eye contact with Tony to establish connection and get him to calm down faster. “I want you to be happy, that’s all.”

He continued talking in a low, even cadence like he used to do when Bucky got like this. Bucky had eventually come out of his head, started breathing easier on his own as time passed and nothing bad happened, and he was relieved and gratified to see that Tony was no different. The Omega kept eye contact with him, and something in Steve was pleased at the focused attention.

Tony’s scent spiked again when Steve rose to his feet once more, and Steve almost stopped right there, but the Omega’s scent didn’t smell of _fear_ quite so strongly anymore. It was just nervousness, which Steve could understand. They were strangers to each other, and Steve was certainly in a position of power over the young man.

Tony’s breathing quickened when Steve got close enough that he could touch him, but his fear scent didn’t increase so Steve took it for what he could get. Acceptance, if not approval quite yet.

He couldn’t resist touching him, cradling the cheek that had the defining lines of manhood but the softness of an Omega. He wondered how that soft skin would feel against his lips.

But it was not the time to ponder on those things now, he knew. His eyes swept down, finally leaving Tony’s gaze, as he took in the intricate rope work. Surely the Omega was not comfortable in them – and that was even without the kneeling. He should get them off of him.

He traced the ropes with his eyes, looking for the end, and when he didn’t find it in the back he knelt in front of Tony, searching out the edges there. The Omega had stiffened with clear nervousness before him, but Steve paid that no mind for now, even when the brunette closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was he was expecting. Steve didn’t want to imagine the particulars – they were probably painful, if Tony’s fear was anything to go by here.

He finally found the edge of the rope, near a circle in the middle of his chest, and he tugged it free with a satisfied sound that he had solved the first piece of the puzzle.

Tony made a surprised noise, and Steve knew without having to look that the young man had opened his eyes to watch what he was doing.

Then Tony began talking – rambling, really, is what it sounded like – and Steve…Steve really liked the sound of his voice. Not just the language, which he had hated the sound of on the lips of the Manhattanites, but the smooth, velvety timbre that was all Tony. He chanced a look up at the Omega to find him watching his face again, and smiled in what he hoped came across as comforting before returning to his work, letting Tony’s babble wash over him.

Tony talking, and him working to untie the intricate knots was the best combination, he decided. He liked the sound of Tony’s voice, like music, and the puzzle of the Shibari was a simple but interesting one. He was careful to remove the ropes slowly so that they didn’t hurt his Omega, but he also couldn’t help enjoying the look of the deep red and the bright gold against the tanned skin. His Omega really was beautiful.

He was done with the ropes around Tony’s torso, but the rope had a strange pattern that tied the legs up through the groin and ending at the wrists. Steve thought kneeling was probably more uncomfortable than arms kept behind the back, so Steve grasped Tony firmly but gently by the arms and laid him carefully across Steve’s lap, on his side, to get started on the ankles first. He realized with a flash of remorse that he maybe ought to have warned the man when his babbling pitched up sharply in surprise at the sudden movement, but it was too late now. He ran his hand what he hoped was comfortingly down his calf before setting to untie and remove the ropes at his ankles.

He was careful as he pulled the ropes away the farther up the Omega’s legs he got, knowing that his skin would be more sensitive there, especially when he got to the lengths that crossed between his legs. Steve thought that that pressure there in his most sensitive areas must have been uncomfortable, but he paused when a new scent filtered through his consciousness and he looked down to see – the Omega was _leaking_.

He didn’t know what to do about that, exactly, because Tony was still tied up and he didn’t want to assume Tony was interested and just…just _leave_ them there when – _if_ – they did any kind of bonding of the physical sort – and so he elected to pretend he hadn’t noticed and continued untying and unwinding the ropes.

He caught the moment that Tony realized he’d gotten slick though, because his scent changed again to nervousness and he spoke up again, voice trembling just slightly enough to notice.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Steve told him, useless though he knew it was. At least Tony could interpret tone. “I know that it’s got to be hard, with stimulation coming – _there_ – and not reacting. I’m not going to try anything until I know that you’re okay and on board with it. Just because you have slick doesn’t mean I’m taking that as consent.”

He let himself put a broad hand on Tony’s back in a gesture meant to be reassuring, marveling at the difference in size that he was only just now realizing. Tony was probably only two thirds the size of himself – maybe as big as Natasha, though probably not as tall.

But Tony didn’t seem reassured, gentle though Steve had been, and when he kept babbling, with a tone almost like pleading, Steve couldn’t help the instinctive need to soothe his Omega however he could, and his hand slid up to press over the base of Tony’s neck.

Tony relaxed instantly, going limp in Steve’s hold, and when he spoke his voice was slow and syrupy sweet, like someone just waking up from a nap. The Omega moved his legs, stretching, and thus perpetuating the image of someone just waking up. Steve hummed approvingly, helpless against the wave of affection that swept through him and caught him by surprise. He didn’t _really_ know this Omega, but he thought he would be able to love him, given _time_ to get to know him. And he was glad he had the time, that he had accepted Stone’s offer, because without it he wouldn’t have this beautiful Omega, all to be his.

He released the hold, but only to move to untie the last of the ropes, around Tony’s wrists. Tony laid there placidly, accepting, and Steve liked to imagine at least somewhat comfortably. He didn’t have the sick scent of fear around him anymore, but there was definitely still nervousness there. Steve supposed it wasn’t anything personal – these were strange circumstances for the pretty little brunette.

He tugged the last of the ropes away, feeling that Tony’s hands were cold as he did so. “Your circulation is not very good,” he murmured, taking the initiative to rub his hands over Tony’s body to try and get blood flowing again and warm him up a bit. He pulled Tony to lay on his back now, but still in front of him where he could do what he could to help his circulation more.

Tony was rambling again, which Steve had long since guessed to be a nervous habit, but Steve didn’t much notice the nervous tone of it until the Omega squeaked in surprise, and – Steve smelled arousal again.

Steve considered Tony carefully, only now noticing that one of his hands were on one of Tony’s nipples. He’d never had sex with anyone before, but he did know a thing or two, and he remembered suddenly that many Omegas liked their nipples to be touched – and Tony was clearly one of them.

He rubbed over the same nipple again, just to see Tony’s reaction, to see if his touch in this way was unwanted, but the Omega didn’t protest in the slightest. He let out a moan that sounded very similar to what he heard through the walls some nights, but it was so much better because it was _Tony_ and _Steve_ was the one who was making him feel this way, was giving him pleasure. The sweet little Omega grabbed Steve’s tunic in one hand and the rug in his other, rubbing his back seemingly without a thought against Steve’s thigh, and – yes, that felt _very_ nice.

He considered Tony for a moment, but there was still no fear in his scent, so Steve decided to take the initiative. He moved one hand down, splayed over the skin above his groin, while the other went to cradle the back of Tony’s neck as he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

His nerves alighted inside him at the gentle touch, and he pulled back to lick the taste of Tony off his lips before diving back in. The skin was soft and smooth and while Tony clearly lacked in experience with kissing, the gentle movement of plush lips under his own was arousing and amazing and he never wanted to stop. Tony smelled wonderful, his pheromones curling around him in tentative, aroused embrace, and Steve felt the bulge in his trousers stir in response.

He finally pulled back to breathe, and stared into surprised brown eyes – _beautiful_ – while inhaling the scent of Tony’s pheromones in pleasure. His eyes moved as though pulled by an invisible string to take in Tony’s cock, which was now heavy and red, curved over his belly and ready for more. He could smell an increase in the young man’s slick, and couldn’t help the image that popped into his head of what that must look like. He couldn’t decide what would be prettier on Tony – a red and hardened cock, evidence of what Steve had done to him, or a hole that glistened and dripped with slick, showing that he was ready for Steve to _take_ him, to mate with him and bond with him and Mark him as his own.

Tony sat up, face flushing red even further in what might have been embarrassment as he babbled something incomprehensible. Steve hardly noticed, as the movement caused the scent to waft around them even more, and his eyes half closed in pleasure at the scent. He wanted it – wanted _more_. Tony should always smell like this, always have proof of what Steve could do to him with a simple touch. It made the Alpha in him purr in pleasure.

Tony was saying something else. What, Steve didn’t know, but he preened inwardly when he caught the glance that Tony snuck at his groin. It wasn’t visible, covered by his tunic, but his Omega _wanted_ him. That look was proof of it.

But then, he was pulled from the fog of arousal when the cadence of Tony’s words changed, becoming nervous, the sweet Omega’s arousal fading rapidly away as fear took its place. He didn’t know why, but then Tony’s hand moved to catch some slick before he reached even further back and that would definitely be really nice normally but his Omega smelled _scared_ right now and no, that wasn’t right –

Without thinking, he grabbed Tony’s wrist to stop him from reaching back to his entrance. His pretty Omega’s scent increased, fear devolving into panic even as he stiffened while bracing for a blow –

Steve didn’t know what to do. Tony wouldn’t understand him, no matter what he said. He didn’t know Tony’s language, and never before had he wanted to kick himself so strongly for not taking at least _one_ of the Southern languages in school, and so the only thing he could do was shush him.

Shushing was a universal sound, one of the few, kind of like smiles – everyone understood it and what it meant. Tony froze at the sound, panic fading into confusion without losing the wariness, and so Steve made the sound again and pulled him closer, unable to resist the urge to _comfort, protect, provide_. Tony wiggled like he wanted to get away, and no, that wasn’t right – he pressed a hand to his back to keep his nose in his neck, where he could smell the pheromones he exuded that said _everything is okay_.

Tony said something again, still sounding worried, and Steve shushed him again. He just wanted Tony to feel safe with him, more than and before anything else. Tony poked him in the chest, not hard, but with enough indignation that Steve couldn’t help the amusement that crept up inside him. Tony was very adorable. Very sweet.

Then Tony’s tone changed to one of question, with a hint of desperation in it, and Steve finally let him lean back as the fear began to fade from his scent. He tried looking at this from Tony’s perspective again, and thought that Tony must be confused why Steve had stopped him. He considered the Omega for a moment, gazing into warm yet worried brown eyes, wondering how to communicate his reasoning.

Finally, with a bit of trepidation he didn’t let Tony see, he reached down and with a single finger touched Tony’s hole in demonstration. The touch was lighter than a feather, not wanting to assume, and yet he still felt the furled muscle clench beneath his finger and the panic beginning to color his scent.

“No,” Steve said softly, one of the words he knew was the same in both their languages. He removed his hand to tap the side of his nose, indicating the smell before shaking his head that he didn’t like it. “No.”

Tony stared at him in befuddlement, making Steve’s heart clench, and said something else in his language. And, for the first time, he recognized a word in the foreign babble – probably the most important one at the moment to communicate what he needed.

“Scared,” he repeated the word, nodding that he recognized it. He didn’t like when Tony smelled afraid of him. It made him sad – he wanted his Omega to be _happy_. He said, very firmly to Tony, “Scared, _no_.”

Tony said something else, and the word “scared” was in the sentence and there was understanding in his expression.

“Scared, no,” Steve confirmed what he had seen Tony realize, deliberately putting his hands on his knees to show that Tony was safe from his touch. He wouldn’t do anything until his Omega wanted him to.

Tony said something else, a longer sentence that sounded exasperated, but Steve figured he was maybe just trying to process this new information and watched him calmly for direction what he wanted to do.

Direction came a moment later, when Tony looked at him and tilted his flat hand and his head to the side simultaneously, and Steve immediately obeyed the gesture. Laying himself out on the ground, he propped his head up on his elbow so he could watch Tony better but so that Tony didn’t feel threatened by his height. He supposed it made sense, he thought guiltily. He was definitely not small in any aspect, not like he had been as a child. Tony must have felt like he was looming over him this whole time, like that made him better to be this large Alpha in the presence of the much smaller Omega. He smiled at Tony, a small smile, but one that said he was pleased that he was requesting things of him. Even small things – he was still caring for his Omega, and it made the Alpha inside him purr in contentment.

Tony looked relieved when he obeyed, and Steve was glad that they were able to communicate as they were. He watched silently as Tony crept a bit closer to him, sick scent fading as he continued to chatter away. The scent changed a bit sometimes, quickly enough that Steve couldn’t always identify it, but he didn’t smell fear there anymore and he was glad that doing this small thing for Tony, laying on the ground below him, could reassure him so much. He couldn’t help the pleased smile as he watched his Omega, because he felt like they were actually getting somewhere.

Then Tony’s tone changed, becoming a bit aggrieved and a lot exasperated, and Steve still had no idea what he was saying but maybe he needed encouragement that it was okay to touch? He looked like he wanted to. So, he rolled completely onto his back and stretched, causing the tunic to ride up and expose where his arousal had only increased under Tony’s careful eye.

He thought a moment later that he must have made a mistake, because Tony was staring at the bulge in his pants and his fear scent was rising again.

“Scared, no,” he reminded Tony softly, not wanting the sweet Omega to feel like he owed Steve anything. He just wanted Tony to feel safe with him, and he was _trying_.

Tony snapped something angrily, before he flinched and winced like he expected to be hit. It saddened Steve, because he just wanted his Omega to feel safe and _happy_. Not in fear that his Alpha would strike him for being angry.

“Tony,” Steve said, and even though Tony wouldn’t understand he needed to say it. “I’m going to show you how an Omega deserves to be treated, you mark my word.”

The fear was fading again, and Steve hoped it wouldn’t return but he wasn’t going to hold out for it. But at least Tony was chattering again, sounding agreeable, and then he looked uncertain before he mimed taking off a shirt.

Understanding immediately and feeling a sense of foreboding that he was already wrapped so tightly around Tony’s finger, though the Omega didn’t know it, he obeyed, sitting up a bit so that he could pull his tunic over his head and toss it to the side, out of the way.

He noticed quickly that Tony was staring – at first he thought at his shoulders, but then he followed his gaze to his nipples, which were quickly hardening in combination to the cool air as well as his arousal. And then Tony’s scent shifted, to something new, and was that – jealousy? At his nipples? He wanted to laugh at the thought that Tony was jealous of Steve’s appearance, because Tony was, hands down, the most attractive and beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

Tony coughed, jerking a bit and seeming to just notice that he had been staring. Steve was caught-out in his amusement, but thankfully Tony didn’t take offense, only making some imperious comment that Steve didn’t understand the meaning of but could take a guess. He kept smiling at Tony as the smaller man reached for him, pulled back, and reached for him again. He watched Tony, hoping that he would feel comfortable enough to take the initiative and _touch._

He had to stop himself from letting out a relieved, pleasured sigh when Tony’s hand finally touched his shoulder, and with his hand so close to him he could smell him stronger, with the pulse point in his wrist so near his face. He was also close to his neck, where a Bonding bite would go, and the anticipation and hope for that only ratcheted up his arousal further. He kept a hold on it, because he didn’t want Tony to start panicking again.

Tony kept chattering, sweeping his hand in exploration all over Steve’s chest and across his shoulders, and it proved to Steve further exactly how innocent he was, because Tony didn’t seem to be exploring with sexual intent exactly, but more with curiosity, as though he didn’t know that the consistent touch of an Omega in such a sensitive area to an Alpha was very arousing. Or maybe it was just a cultural thing – he had noticed in his travels in the South that the peoples’ chest and shoulder areas were not quite so broad as was more common in the North. Perhaps the people of the South didn’t focus on their chests so much, didn’t see them as attractive as people in the North did.

After some time, Steve thought that Tony was probably comfortable enough, and it was hard to restrain himself from _every_ movement, and he allowed himself to turn to Tony’s wrist on the next pass, inhaling deeply and enjoying the scent of the pretty Omega.

Tony was startled, but he didn’t pull away, and when he smelled the Omega scent increasing with arousal, he took that as permission to continue the scenting, though he still kept his hands to himself. He didn’t want to push his luck.

He was pleased when Tony continued his explorations, starting up his chatter again as he stroked over sensitive spots on his torso. And when Tony’s hand finally stroked over the aching bulge in his trousers, Steve stopped breathing, stomach tensing with the effort not to thrust toward the light touch of the Omega above him.

But then Tony’s scent soured again, beginning to smell of fear again and _no_ , so he finally moved his hands enough to gently urge Tony’s hands away, back toward safer territory. He didn’t want Tony to do anything that would scare him, and he didn’t completely understand why Tony was afraid when he was the one in control here, but he had been okay with exploring his torso, so they could go back to that.

Tony went with it, obeying the wordless directive twice more, and Steve didn’t understand why Tony kept wandering in places that gave him anxiety, but after the third time Steve directed him away from his cock, the brunette actually threw his hands up, saying something with exasperation. He seemed impatient, and Steve had a sudden flash of insight because of it.

Of course, the Omega had volunteered to be a tribute to pacify warriors who would come and destroy his kingdom. Perhaps he was afraid that if they didn’t consummate a Bond that night that they might change their mind. Steve knew of his reputation, after all, and it wasn’t unreasonable to assume that Tony was afraid of him going on a warpath if he wasn’t pacified soon.

But Steve wouldn’t. Besides the fact that he wouldn’t renege on a treaty, he would never want to make an Omega or _anyone_ scared enough that they would sacrifice themselves and their body at the expense of their own wellbeing. In short, Tony’s feelings were more important than his desires.

He sighed at everything Tony must be thinking right now, and he turned on his side, folding his hands under his head, closing his eyes and miming sleep. Then he opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows and hoping his suggestion got across – _We could just go to sleep?_

Immediately Tony’s expression curled into indignation, and he was saying something, pointing at his own groin – it was hard too, and Steve’s hindbrain was pleased that he was attractive to the other man – before pointing at Steve’s.

Steve frowned a little in confusion, trying to work out what Tony meant, and Tony frowned right back. It was an amusing sight, because Tony was more confident now than he had been all night, and it was somewhat gratifying, honestly, that he had been able to prove at least a little bit that Tony had nothing to fear from him.

When he turned over Tony’s gestures in his mind, he realized that Tony was indignant that Steve had suggested sleep after they’d gone through enough foreplay to make them both hard. It was that, combined with Tony frowning indignantly at him, that caused Steve to start laughing.

Half of it was relief, too, that Tony wasn’t a completely unwilling participant in this, as he’d secretly begun to fear. But a large part was just how adorable Tony was and how utterly _gone_ on him Steve already was. He only laughed harder when Tony’s scowl deepened further, hands on his hips completing the offended image.

Finally his chuckles died down enough and Tony seemed comfortable enough that Steve sat up so that he was eye level with Tony again, although he was still a couple of inches taller than him, even sitting. To his gratification, Tony didn’t shy away or move at all, but still Steve put up a quelling hand, saying, “Scared, no,” before getting to his feet.

He thought that the tribute that Manhattan had given them must have _some_ sort of blankets, or pillows, or something to soften the dirt ground beneath them that had only the thin rug to keep from getting dirty but wasn’t exactly _comfortable_.

At least he found it, and he sighed in satisfaction, turning back to Tony, who had turned toward him when he’d gone behind him but still remained on the ground, now sitting with his legs crossed rather than kneeling as he’d done to be over him before.

But when he turned back to Tony, Tony’s gaze had gone distant, and his scent had gone – _sad_. And Steve didn’t know what to do with that, because fear and panic he could understand, but…

“Tony?” Steve asked, suspecting that Tony’s mind was not in the present and wanting to draw him back.

Tony blinked up at him, looking more aware again, and he started talking again, chattering away as he had done since almost the beginning of when they’d been left alone here. Steve sighed a little in relief, not stopping the chattering, because it seemed to make Tony feel better at least and Steve didn’t think that he would ever get tired of hearing the Omega’s velvety voice.

He shook out one of the blankets, a very thin one that he could see the light through, and decided that a second blanket was needed, and put both of them down, gesturing for Tony to move onto it, and then held up a hand to tell him to stay there while Steve went back to where he’d been lying down before. Tony said something short, and Steve shook out and laid out his own blanket before kneeling down on it, facing Tony with his knees slightly spread.

Steve licked his lips, not knowing how Tony was going to react, or if this was going to be well received, but he hesitated for only a moment before he unbuttoned his trousers, keeping a close watch (with his nose) on any scents from Tony, because it would be the only direction he would be able to understand.

So, he smelled immediately when the anxiety began rising again like a putrid cloud from Tony’s skin, and he immediately put up a hand, keeping his eyes on Tony and stopping him from trying to come closer. He didn’t want Tony to think that he wanted him to do anything here – this was only to reassure Tony that he didn’t expect anything from him.

He saw immediately when Tony understood, and the scent of relief and – _excitement_ – rose from his pores instead, and he chattered out something else that Steve didn’t understand but didn’t seem to matter.

Steve sighed in relief as well, not just that Tony understood but that this would _work_. Had Tony not been so insistent or afraid, Steve would have dealt with this in private, or even just ignored it until it went away, but Tony needed the reassurance that Steve could even be in the midst of Alpha arousal, and he still wasn’t going to hurt Tony. He was glad that Tony understood that – it meant that maybe, hopefully, sometime in the future, they might actually be able to become something.

He lowered his trousers and his underwear down to his knees, still watching Tony’s reaction, just in case the Omega changed his mind, and he said something, sounding a little nervous but not exactly afraid. Steve supposed that that was as much as he could ask for at the moment.

He situated himself more comfortably on the blanket, resting on the backs of his heels, and finally wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. A sigh was dragged from him unwillingly at the touch, because he had been turned on for he didn’t know how long, and the touch was a relief after having been neglected for so long. He didn’t blame Tony, of course not, but his _other_ head was not quite so forgiving.

The scent of Tony’s arousal was beginning to increase again, and Steve’s eyes focused on the Omega again just as he saw a tanned hand, slightly shiny, appear from behind himself, and that hand wrapped around the cock that was curving up so prettily.

The sight was almost enough to undo him right there, the arousal slamming into him with unexpected force. He kept his gaze fixed on Tony while the smaller man continued his talking, voice flowing around the tent like fine wine. The combination was toe-curlingly beautiful, and he thrusted into his own hand, grip tightening and arousal responding to Tony’s in a circular effect. It was doing it for Tony too, and his hindbrain growled in satisfaction that his Omega found him so attractive.

Tony groaned in pleasure, and Steve couldn’t help the slipped, “ _Tony_ ,” that escaped, half plea and half command, because _oh_ he was close but he wanted to see Tony when he –

And then Tony did, ropes of white spurting up from his cock, and the Omega’s eyes closed, expression so blissed out that Steve was immediately following him to completion, hand continuing to move over his cock as he guided himself through the mind-numbing orgasm, unable to tear his eyes away from the Omega even then or the way his chest heaved with exertion as he came down.

He panted, beginning to cool down, but Tony still hadn’t opened his eyes, and there was a slight dampness at the corners of his eyes that wasn’t sweat, and Steve began to worry again, because he didn’t know if that meant his Omega was okay or not.

“Tony?” he called, and the Omega said something before opening his eyes. Tony’s eyes were mostly dry, and he looked only a little overwhelmed but he seemed to be recovering alright, so Steve thought that he was probably okay, then.

He smiled a little, and said, “Thank you for sharing that with me,” even though he knew Tony wouldn’t understand.

Tony seemed to at least understand the desire to speak even when he knew he wouldn’t be understood though, because he said something back, rubbing a hand over his face.

Steve thought that Tony might be about to go into a longer ramble again if he didn’t stop him, and honestly Steve was tired. It had been a long day, and he’d just had an orgasm, and he wanted to go to sleep, but he also wanted to make sure that Tony would be okay with that first, that he wanted to as well.

“Tony,” he called, hopefully to forestall further rambling, and when the Omega looked over at him, Steve mimed sleep again.

Tony said something, and the tone at least sounded agreeable. Then he looked hesitant, and Steve waited, not sure what Tony was deciding, and didn’t move as Tony gathered up the blankets under him and carried them over to where Steve was still kneeling, not meeting Steve’s eyes the entire time.

Steve kept a careful hold on his emotions, because he didn’t want Tony to know that inwardly he was bursting with happiness as the Omega who two hours ago had been terrified of him now turned his back to him to go to sleep, trusting him and his intentions.

Tony said something, and Steve recognized the Southern word for “Captain” in there, so he knew he was being addressed.

But this was his – well, his _future_ Omega and Bondmate, and he didn’t want Tony to feel like there was a power imbalance here, because mates were _equal_ , and he didn’t want Tony to ever call him by some title that would force a distance between them.

So, he said “Steve” in correction, but softly enough that Tony could claim not to have heard it if he wished; if he wanted to keep a distance between them because maybe he didn’t really want to be mated to him and this was to stay nothing more than a formality.

But then Tony said the same thing as before, but with “Steve” instead at the end, and he must have been wishing him good night.

Steve remained there for a moment, silently watching Tony and forcing his happiness back, because that right there was hope but he didn’t want to scare Tony away with the force of his emotions.

After a bit though, he finally lied down next to Tony, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and settling into the blankets, pulling one of the others over himself. He didn’t touch Tony, not wanting to assume, but he was happy enough to be beside him.

It was when Tony began to snore that Steve finally allowed himself to drop off, too, the Omega’s soft snores lulling him gently into a dreamless sleep.

***

Steve had been awake for about twenty minutes now, but he hadn’t moved from his spot next to Tony, not wanting to disturb him. Thor had come by a few minutes before with a tray of food for the both of them, and Steve had gestured silently for him to leave it just inside the entrance. Besides that, no one had disturbed them yet.

It was as the morning sunlight began to creep across Tony’s face that the Omega finally woke up, groaning and stretching, but freezing when he rolled into Steve’s own body. Tony’s eyes opened, and biting back an amused grin, Steve said, “Morning.”

Tony said something, sitting up, and Steve carefully didn’t look at the fine skin on display as the blankets pooled around the man’s waist, keeping him decent. The tone of Tony’s voice turned questioning, and Steve supposed that the Omega was asking after food.

Well, that was something that Steve could provide, and he immediately rose to his feet, getting the tray that Thor had left at the door, placing it in Tony’s lap. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, his next statement said dryly, but Steve didn’t really know if what he was saying was important or just his usual chatter that Steve had at least deduced was mostly to calm himself, so he just looked at him expectantly.

Finally Tony picked up one of the rolls, taking a bite out of it, and Steve was pleased enough to leave him to it for now. He could eat later, but right now Tony probably wanted to get dressed so that he could go meet the rest of the crew here. Surely some of the tribute that Manhattan had given them included some clothing for Tony himself.

When he saw the clothing though, he had to keep his emotions in check, because yes, Tony would be very attractive in these things. But _none_ of them were functional, all of them transparent or lacy, and how did they expect Tony to survive in the cold of the North with things that bared everything to the elements?

Of course, he supposed, that may have been the point. Manhattan at least did not seem to value their Omegas so much as people as they did property, or a means to an end. They likely expected Tony to have stayed warm by Steve’s bed alone. The injustice burned within him, and he had to remind himself that they had a treaty in place; he couldn’t attack for three more years.

He shoved those emotions aside to deal with later though, and held out a couple of the pieces to Tony, intending for him to choose which one he wanted. Instead, he took both of them and layered them on top of each other, which he supposed worked, though it did look a little strange. Whatever – Tony could do what he wanted.

Tony said something, holding his hands out at his sides like he was presenting himself to Steve, and Steve blinked at the bare arms on display, because that – no. That wouldn’t work.

He pulled his cloak from the ugly horse statue, wrapping it around Tony’s shoulders, and he had meant it as nothing more than a utilitarian function to cover him up more to keep him warm, but then Tony turned his head a bit once it was on, sniffing at the lining, and Steve was hit with this wave of _want_ , because Tony was wearing his things and it gave him a possessive little thrill to see this evidence that the pretty Omega was _his_.

Tony started up his chatter again, cheeks a little more red than before, and he turned to the tent entrance, stepping out into the sunlight.

Then Steve heard the voice of one of Stane’s servants, and he tensed, because why hadn’t he been gotten rid of last night? Why was one of those _sexist_ –

But Tony’s scent had turned happy when he saw the servant, and Steve had to readjust his assumptions as he watched them interact, Sam and Clint having followed along behind the older man, carrying things that must have been Tony’s.

“Jarvis is the only person Tony trusted in that whole place,” Sam explained at Steve’s questioning look. “He asked about staying on to care for Tony, because he didn’t have anything keeping him tied to Manhattan anymore. I gave a premature yes because I figured Tony would agree, but like, if he was lying we can toss him overboard. Told him it was up to you, just in case anything hokey was going on with Tony.”

“Doesn’t look like that’s the case, though,” Steve said lightly, Sam grinning crookedly back in response. Steve looked at Tony, raising his eyebrows in question, whether he really wanted it. Tony’s scent didn’t sour even a little, so Steve knew it was alright even before the excited tone of voice when Tony clearly confirmed that he wanted this Jarvis to stay.

“Well, find him a bunk, then,” Steve told Sam, and Sam translated the intent back to Jarvis and Tony. Tony and Jarvis had a short exchange, before Sam was beckoning to Jarvis to follow him.

Tony turned to Steve, and his smile was shy when he said something, not the chatter from before, with more intent behind it. Steve supposed he must be saying something about being glad Jarvis could stay, and smiled back at him in return, because he would do just about anything to make Tony as happy as he had been when he had seen Jarvis upon leaving the tent.

Beside him, Clint began choking, and slightly alarmed, Steve slapped his back a couple of times, but Clint ignored it and had a short exchange with Tony.

Abruptly frustrated that just about everyone could communicate at least somewhat with _his_ future mate, Steve said, “Why didn’t I take a Southern language in school?”

“It’s fine, man,” Clint consoled, looking amused. “I’ll teach you both each others’ languages – this’ll be easy.”

Steve sighed a little, but at least Clint was surprisingly adept at languages and was willing to teach them both. The archer turned back to Tony, saying something, and whatever it was, Tony looked back at Steve like he was looking for direction. Steve smiled and extended a hand, because they’d probably better get onto the ship so that they could leave this awful place. Tony was probably just as happy to leave.

Tony accepted his hand, and Steve finally allowed himself to hope – that Tony would be good for them, and good for Steve. Tony seemed just as willing to learn and work as Steve himself was. Steve figured he would fit in just fine. And finally, he had a companion beside him, which was undoubtedly the best part of this entire thing.

***

_Three years later_

Steve stepped out from below deck, finding Tony just where he had expected. He paused for a moment to take in the view, rolling his eyes when Bucky noticed and waggled his eyebrows at him. That was his husband; he was allowed to appreciate his features, wherever they so happened to be on his body.

It was a little weird though, he had to admit to himself, because Tony probably wasn’t aware that Steve was there. Tony was a genius, but he was not super aware of his surroundings, a fact which Steve told himself he did _not_ find endearing.

Nonetheless, he walked up behind Tony, announcing his presence with a simple, “A fine dawn.”

And it was. The skies were clear, and although they were too far away to make out Manhattan in any sort of detail, they were close enough that Tony could see the land through the eyeglass he had personally improved.

Tony leaned back, accepting as Steve wrapped his arms around him from behind but still keeping the eyeglass up to peer at his former country.

“Good morning, beloved,” Tony said, and it always gave Steve a little thrill to hear the endearment fall from his mate’s lips; this time was no exception. “Can you believe he’s still using the same cannon design Howard built a decade ago?”

“Bad luck for him,” Steve said unconcernedly. After all the nightmares he had seen Tony suffer through because of that _horrible_ man who ran Manhattan, after the fear and flinching that Tony had slowly worked through when around Alphas, after the simple and mundane things that Tony said that just broke his heart when he saw that Tony saw some aspects of the _abuse_ he had suffered as a normal, even _expected_ part of life…well, Steve would not be forgiving Obadiah Stane for _any_ of it.

“How soon until they see us and sound the alarm?”

“An hour, maybe two if the wind slackens,” Tony replied promptly. Steve smiled a little, because three years ago Tony was wholly uneducated in the ways of sailing, and that assured statement was proof of how far he had come since then in just one area of his life. Steve could say with certainty that Tony was happier now than he’d ever been, and it pleased the Alpha that he could provide so well for his Omega.

Steve leaned down, ducking his head into Tony’s neck and gently kissing along the side of his throat. “Enough time for breakfast in bed?”

Tony sighed a little like he was aggrieved at the suggestion. “See, you say that like it’s a euphemism, but I know you, Captain Rogers. You’ll lure me in by batting those big blue eyes and then feed me biscuits instead of taking off your pants.”

“So you’d like biscuits?” Steve teased, only half joking. Tony elbowed him a little, which could normally be painful because his mate had _very_ pointy elbows, but clearly Tony didn’t actually mind because the jab barely tickled him. “You should eat something. It’s going to be a busy morning.”

Tony finally turned to look at him with his familiar brown eyes, and Steve was gratified at the smell of certainty and calm coming from the Omega. Tony believed in him. Tony believed in _them_. With that, they could take over Manhattan with no trouble.

“Compromise,” Tony proposed, pressing his face lightly into Steve’s chest. Steve held back a little growl – Tony knew exactly how to get to him, paying attention to his chest like that in what was outwardly a very chaste gesture. He already knew that he was going to agree with Tony’s proposal before it left his mouth.

“My kind of breakfast in bed first,” Tony said, “Your kind of breakfast in bed after.”

Steve hummed, pretending to mull it over, despite the fact that they both knew that Tony had won. “Your terms are acceptable. Your breakfast, my breakfast, and then we reclaim your birthright.”

“My, that _is_ a busy morning,” Tony grinned a little, putting the eyeglass back in its case before setting it aside. Steve knew to catch Tony when he jumped, and thrilled at the Omega wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, at the trust inherent in the action. Steve was already walking back toward their quarters, keeping his eyes on his perfect Omega as he continued to speak in his familiarly beautiful voice. “We’d better go get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!
> 
> Listen to me ramble on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hashtagleh) :)


End file.
